


Don't Go

by JayDiamond001



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Short, mao mao is soft boi inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDiamond001/pseuds/JayDiamond001
Summary: Badgerclops feels that it's about time he leaves the team to do bigger and better things. A certain cat is determined to do everything in his power to keep that from happening.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Part 1

Mao Mao swiped the sweat from his forehead, feeling his muscles burning from the early morning training. Stepping out of the dojo, Mao Mao was greeted to light from the rising run. He loved peaceful mornings like this, always taking a moment to appreciate the quiet and serenity. It seemed to never last around here, especially when--

“Good morning, Mao Mao!" the familiar, plucky voice of Adorabat surprised the black cat. Mao Mao quickly hid his surprise and faced Adorabat with a slightly forced smile. 

“You’re always up early," the eager bat pointed out. 

“Of course I am, Adorabat. It’s important that I wake up before sunrise for my very own…private training," Mao Mao said dramatically, feeling immense satisfaction from the awe in Adorabat’s voice. 

“That’s so cool!" Adorabat squealed and then paused in thought for a second. “Mao Mao? How come Badgerclops doesn’t wake up early to train?”

”Well, Adorabat. That’s because Badgerclops is a big lazybones…and we’ve already established an agreement that Badgerclops is free from early morning training," Mao Mao groaned, remembering a time when he would hear nothing but Badgerclops complaining about how tired he was and how early it was until the cat couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Oh, well. Okay, then." Adorabat shrugged, flying off to make herself a bowl of cereal. 

Mao Mao took a moment to make a note that it would still be some time before Badgerclops would get up. There wasn’t much to do, but carry out his day as he usually would. 

“Adorabat, keep an eye on things. I’m gonna work on the aerocycle a bit," Mao Mao said, walking off to occupy his time. 

“Alright!" the bat yelled while she poured her cereal. 

Mao Mao had spent a good amount of time on overall maintenance on the aerocycle. He wiped the grease off of his fur and looked out the garage window to see that the sun was, indeed, high in the sky. He was sure that Badgerclops was up by now. Walking back to the living room, Mao Mao found Adorabat watching cartoons, but his partner in crime was nowhere to be seen. 

Mao Mao groaned to himself, hoping that he wouldn’t have to drag the heavy badger out of bed again. The last time he pulled him off the top bunk Badgerclops nearly crushed him. Mao Mao shuddered at the thought, but made up his mind to at least check on him. 

“Hey, Badgerclops. You up?" Mao Mao asked as he entered the bedroom. Badgerclops had his back turned to Mao Mao, but froze regardless. 

“Oh, hey Mao Mao." Badgerclops greeted shakily, turning around quickly to face the cat.

“I didn’t expect you to be up. I…just came to check up on you," Mao Mao explained himself, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

“Well, I’m up." Badgerclops said quickly. “I'll be out there in a minute or two.”

“Badgerclops, are you hiding something?" Mao Mao dropped the act and decided to cut to the chase. 

“What? Me? Hiding? Come on, Mao..." the badger chuckled desperately. “Ha…. I might be.”

“Come on, buddy. Out with it," Mao Mao tapped his foot firmly. Badgerclops let out a heavy sigh and stepped to the side, revealing a half-packed suitcase that sat upon the lowest bunk. “I was going to wait a little while longer before I told you," Badgerclops implied.

“Before you tell me what?" Mao Mao pressed. Badgerclops looked away, wringing his paws guiltily. He really wanted to let Mao Mao know a week before, but he could never bring himself to do it. He had no idea how the cat would react to the news. 

“Okay, what I wanted to tell you is..." Badgerclops paused and took another deep breath. “That I feel like it’s time for me to go.”

“Go? Go where?" Mao Mao blinked. “And when will you be back.”

Badgerclops balled his paw and spoke gently but firmly to his partner, “Mao Mao, I’m leaving Pure Heart Valley…and I won’t be coming back.” 

“What do you mean you’re leaving?!" Mao Mao stammered. “You can’t just leave. What -- what about..?” Badgerclops turned around to continue packing his things while Mao Mao was still wrapping his head around what he just heard. 

“What about the team? What about Adorabat or the Sweetypies?" Mao Mao huffed. 

“Come on, dude. You and I both know that you’re more than strong enough to take on whatever comes around here ," Badgerclops reassured. “You don’t need me around here. You got this….and also Adorabat already knows.”

“So you told her?" Mao Mao hissed. “And how long ago was that?”

“About a weak ago..." Badgerclops admitted, guiltily. 

“Well, aside from that…you can’t go. What about monsters? What if the sky pirates come back?" Mao Mao argued. 

”Everytime a monster or the sky pirates show up it’s always you who saves that day, Mao." Badgerclops shrugged. He put the last of his belongings in a suitcase and closed it. “I think it’s about time for me to find a place where I belong.” He picked up his suitcase, walking past Mao Mao. The cat quickly followed and watched as Badgerclops put the suitcase down and approached Adorabat. 

“Well, Adorabat. I guess the time has finally come," Badgerclops told her. 

“Aww, I thought you weren’t leaving until later," Adorabat said with a tone of sadness in her voice. “I’m gonna miss you, Badgerclops.” The small bat stood up from the couch to hug Badgerclops. “I’m gonna miss you, too," Badgerclops smiled. The two released each other and Badgerclops picked up his suitcase once again and walked towards the front door. 

“Badgerclops wait!" Mao Mao called. He wanted to make one more attempt to convince Badgerclops to stay. But the alarm went off, signifying everyone that there was trouble. 

“Hah, an emergency! We should take it on one last time!" Mao Mao suggested, hoping it would work. 

“Alright," Badgerclops smiled, knowing well that Mao Mao is doing this because he doesn’t want him to leave, but the idea of one last battle became more and more appealing. One last battle for the badger to remember his friends by.

“Alright, let’s go!" Mao Mao barked, prompting everyone to move out quickly.


	2. Part 2

The group arrived at the castle of King Snugglemagne and rushed in to see what was threatening the King.

“Your Majesty! We’re here!" Mao Mao announced as he and his two partners rushed through the front doors.

“Oh, you're right on time. Have this mongrel arrested at once!" the royal lion snarled, pointing a claw at Pinky, once again trying to make his way towards the king, covered in mayo. 

“Oh.." Badgerclops said aloud, clear disappointment in his voice. He tapped into an attachment built in his arm to produce a spray bottle. 

“Get out of here, you little gremlin!" Badgerclops chased Pinky, who fled from the spray, out of the throne room. 

”See, man. This is what I’m talking about. You don’t need me around here anymore," Badgerclops huffed, extending his robotic arm out the door and reeling it back in with his suitcase. “You’ll all be just fine.”

“But I..." Mao Mao stammered again. 

“I do say what is this all about?" Snugglemagne butted in, wanting to be a part of what he perceived as drama. 

“Well, I feel that it’s about time I move on from here," Badgerclops explained.

“Oh, well I am saddened to hear that, but I do wish you the best," the king nodded curtly. 

“You’re really just gonna let him leave like this?!" Mao Mao shouted, startling everyone else in the throne room.

“Dude, why are you acting like this?" Badgerclops put down his suitcase and faced Mao Mao. “Why are you trying to keep me here?”

“You can’t just leave after all we've been through!" Mao Mao stopped himself before he could say more, feeling his heart skip a beat and a blush causing his fur to heat. 

“Everything’s going to be fine. You’re the hero here, Mao. I can’t just sit here in the background until there’s another problem for us to solve," Badgerclops huffed. “I’m gonna go out there and find the place where I belong.”

“You belong here!" Mao Mao snapped. 

“…You’re not gonna stop me," Badgerclops said plainly. 

Whether it was what Badgerclops just said or the way he said it, something within Mao Mao became unhinged. The cat simply stared forward and unsheathed his sword.

“Do you really want to do this?" Badgerclops asked seriously. But Mao Mao was done talking, running at the badger. Badgerclops rolled his single eye and extended his robotic arm and picked the cat up by his scruff. In his surprise Mao Mao dropped his sword and began trying to struggle in the badger’s grip. 

“Dude, stop." Badgerclops said firmly, but Mao Mao didn’t listen. Badgerclops groaned again and pulled Mao Mao close. 

“Mao Mao, you have to let me go." Badgerclops said firmly, looking the cat directly in the eyes. Badgerclops expected Mao Mao to continue fighting or start yelling at him, but instead Mao Mao went limp with defeat and sniffled. 

“But…You can’t leave. I don’t want you to," Mao Mao whimpered, feeling tears welling up. Badgerclops sighed and put Mao Mao down. 

“Mao, why are you doing all this?" Badgerclops asked gently. Mao Mao felt himself freeze up, he knew exactly why he didn’t want Badgerclops to leave; but he couldn’t say it. But if he doesn’t Badgerclops would leave forever and he would never see him again. Mao Mao imagined Badgerclops disappearing from his life and Mao Mao never got to admit how he felt. 

Mao Mao clenched his paw and took a deep breath. He knew he had to say it, if he didn’t he knew that he would regret it. Maybe for the rest of his life. 

“It’s because I love you!!!" Mao Mao yelled at the top of his lungs. Badgerclops, Adorabat, and Snugglemagne all stood frozen in shock. “….Badgerclops I love you and I don’t want to be without you! I--I’m afraid of never seeing you again…”

Mao Mao kept his eyes closed, too afraid to look at Badgerclops or anyone else. He had no idea what his friend was going to say to him, if he would even talk to him anymore. Mao Mao let out a yelp as he was scooped up, he opened his eyes to see Badgerclops holding him tightly, but gently. 

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me?" Badgerclops asked gently. Mao Mao sighed and embraced the badger back. “You know that stuff like--that isn’t what I usually do..." Mao Mao mumbled in Badgerclop’s ear. 

“Hehe, yeah I get it." Badgerclops chuckled. “Alright, dude. I’ll stay. But only for you.” He put Mao Mao down and smiled at him warmly. Mao Mao smiled as well and hugged Badgerclops tightly. 

The two were brought back to reality by the sound of clapping behind them. Both Mao Mao and Badgerclops turned to see King Snugglemagne and Adorabat clapping. 

“That was quite the beautiful display," the King clapped. 

“That was so cute," Adorabat awed at the scene. 

“Uh," Mao Mao quickly broke away from the hug and cleared his throat. “We’ll talk about this later.” Badgerclops nodded and the both of them faced the King with Adorabat rushing to their side. 

“Your Majesty, the three of us will continue protecting the Pure Heart Valley," Mao Mao said confidently. 

“Yeah, all of us." Badgerclops added, wrapping his arms around Mao Mao and Badgerclops, pulling them both in.

Mao Mao frowned upon the hug, but inwardly he wished that this single moment could last forever.


End file.
